Players, Chapter One: Wheelbarrow, Shoe, Thimble
"Players – Chapter One: Wheelbarrow, Shoe, Thimble" is the 21st issue of the official ''Young Justice'' spin-off comic series. It was released on September 19, 2012. Solicitation * Following the animated series, it's now five years later! * ALIENS have infiltrated the Earth! * NIGHTWING’s new team includes BATGIRL, BLUE BEETLE, WONDER GIRL and BEAST BOY! Tagline: The Invasion starts here! Synopsis In the Cave, Zatanna greets Robin with a peck on the cheek, and wishes him a happy birthday. He wonders how she knew, at which Kid Flash pops by to tell him he did it, and he's welcome. Over a video call, Wally and Artemis wish Dick a happy birthday. He cuts off the call when Bette walks in. Unaware of who he actually is, Bette overheard the birthday wishes, and congratules him as well. Dick knows who she is, and Bette learns why when she discovers a Gotham Academy yearbook. She heads of for work, and so does Dick. The Team is assembled in the mission room as Nightwing reviews a graph of El Paso. Rocket and Zatanna stop by to congratulate Nightwing on his birthday; to the horror of all—except Batgirl—Zatanna kisses him square on the mouth. After Rocket gives him a kiss on his cheek as well, they head off for the Watchtower for their first Justice League briefing. Before they leave, Bumblebee asks Rocket about pictures of Amistad. Robin excuses himself to return to Gotham City for a mission with Batman. Nightwing exchanges a quick word with Superboy and Miss Martian, and they assure them they can still work together despite their relationship issues. Nightwing proceeds with the briefing, telling those present the remaining members will be split up into two squads. Miss Martian, Superboy, Bumblebee, Batgirl and Beast Boy covertly stake out a press conference. Lagoon Boy stands by in the Bio-Ship, and is not content at being sidelined. On the dias, Noor Harjavti commences her speech to raise funds for her struggle for democracy. At the Logan Animal Sanctuary, Gar watches Rumaan Harjavti's press conference about his impending impeachment. His mother calls him away because Conner and Megan have arrived for their visit. Aboard the Sphere, Wonder Girl is thrilled at being in Alpha Team with Nightwing. He tells her he chose her because she is fairly new to the Team herself, and can help recruit the new local hero, Blue Beetle, that way. Miss Martian and Superboy scout the surroundings as Noor Harjavti riles against her uncle's puppet regime. Conner has brought Megan some flowers she picked. Garfield tells him it's poison sumac, and he should really wash his hands. Megan comforts him that it's the thought that counts, which he finds fitting because he's dating a telepath. They hear visitors, and Marie is quick to make the introductions. She introduces Megan as her daughter, which flatters her. The guest introduces himself: he's Clark Kent of the Daily Planet, and he's brought his photographer Jimmy with him. They're in Qurac not only to interview Marie Logan, but also to cover the president's impeachment hearings. Megan explains they're covering that too, as their civics teacher promised extra credit for a first-hand report. Clark and Jimmy head off to Dhabar. At the rally, Conner is greeted by Clark, who's covering the event for the Planet. On the roof of the local high school, Nightwing and Wonder Girl discuss their target. They don't know much about him, except that Captain Atom, Peacemaker and even Guy Gardner met him and think he's decent, and he's got no connection at all to Ted Kord. They do know his secret identity though: Jaime Reyes. Jaime arrives at school late, but doesn't make it to class. Wonder Girl and Nightwing meet up with him on the steps of the school, and offer him friendship. Conner and Megan make small talk with Jimmy, while Megan linked Clark in the telepathic link. He's already spotted trouble: Devastation, a known accomplice of Queen Bee, makes her way to the stage. But she suddenly disappears in a flash of light, and so do Superman and Conner. From his spaceship, Brainiac communicates with his ally about the retrieval of various assets. He has the go-ahead for the next phase of the plan. Title Characters |- | colspan="3" | Artemis |- | colspan="3" | Batgirl |- | colspan="3" | Bette Kane |- | colspan="3" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="2" | Brainiac | |- | colspan="3" | Bumblebee |- | colspan="3" | Clark Kent/Superman |- | colspan="3" | Garfield Logan/Beast Boy |- | colspan="2" | Jimmy | |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="3" | Lagoon Boy |- | colspan="3" | Mal Duncan |- | colspan="3" | Marie Logan |- | colspan="3" | Monkey |- | colspan="3" | Noor Harjavti |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Robin/Nightwing |- | colspan="3" | Rocket |- | colspan="3" | Rumaan Harjavti |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Girl |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Devastation |- | colspan="2" | Ted Kord (flashback) | |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- Continuity * Megan and Conner visit the Logans in Qurac, an occasion later recalled by Beast Boy in "Earthlings". * The Logan Animal Sanctuary is being rebuilt after being partially damaged in "Image". Trivia * Blue Beetle is said to have met Guy Gardner, Peacemaker and Captain Atom. In the comics, Gardner is the first hero to find Jaime after he was missing for a year after the Infinite Crisis. Peacemaker arrived later and acted as a mentor of sorts. Captain Atom had no encounters with Jaime, though he was a long time teammate and friend of Ted Kord. Goofs Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * Does Clark Kent know who he's meeting in Qurac? * Where did Devastation, Superman and Conner Kent go? * Who was Brainiac communicating with? Quotes References External links * Young Justice Issue 20 at DCComics.com Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Comic issues penciled by Christopher Jones Category:Comic issues written by Greg Weisman